My Hero Academia: The next generation
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Alex and Quince Midorya have officially started their journey through UA with friends and enemies new and old. Join Amber, Bloodrin, Bolta, Max, Quince, Alex, Devin, Joy and Tenseya on their adventures as they fight through tough exams and battle it out in...you know your average teenage drama that goes on even without quirks.
1. Chapter 1

Just before I begin a huge shoutout to Kat for helping me with the ships and stuff because I create too many characters. I would like to say that the total number of my original characters in this story right now is...nine. That's actually pretty low for me. So let's DETROIT SMASH into this. (I'm sorry don't murder me)

* * *

"I'm surprised you got into this academy Alex. You are pretty much useless half the time." Quince Midorya chuckled as she patted her twin brother on the head. Alex Midorya rolled his eyes at his twin sisters jokes as he opened the door for her. Immediately Quince screamed "JOY! MAX!" and ran over to greet her friends Max Todoroki and Joy Ojiro. Alex sighed but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Siblings huh?" a voice said from behind Alex. Alex jolted around to see a student with short black hair and glasses. Alex stumbled backwards which brought amusement upon his classmates Bloodrin Bakugo and Bolta Kaminari. Quince looked over at Bolta and immediately realized how much she had changed. "Hey, Max, weren't you dating Bolta last time I checked?" she asked. Max sighed and fixed the hair on his right side. "She dumped me" he muttered. "YOOOOOO!" A loud voice yelled from the other side of classroom. Everyone turned around to see a young boy with dark green hair burst through the door. Everyone had a different reaction of course:

Alex hugged a table leg,

The student with short black hair got defensive,

Max kept a straight face,

Joy and Quince hugged each other

And Bloodrin and Boltsa just laughed at everyone else's reactions.

The boy with dark green hair laughed and said "Sorry folks. My name is Devin Aizawa and I'm here to take your laugh-WAH!". Devin was suddenly cut off by a red haired girl slapping him across the face. "YOU IDIOT! BEHAVE YOURSELF FOR GOODNESS SAKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE THE SCHOOL'S REPUTATION TO THE GROUND?" she yelled. Alex hugged the table leg closer. Bloodrin smirked at the girl and began a hemidere reaction. "You're just the type that thinks your better than everyone else, aren't ya? I like it." he commented. "SHUT UP!" the red haired girl yelled. Bolta felt the jealousy control her as she stood on the table, pointed at the red haired girl and screamed "I AM BOLTA KAMINARI AND I AM NOW YOUR ROMANTIC RIVAL!". The red haired girl rolled her eyes and replied "My name is Amber Kirishima and I have no problem with beating you.". Bolta growled and got off the desk to shower Bloodrin with affection. Max was watching the couple from afar but then he looked down. "You never did that to me." he muttered as the jealousy spread to him but it was less than what Bolta was going through.

Suddenly, a hero familiar to all entered the room. A hero with green hair and a muscular body. "Good morning everyone." he spoke. The class was in shock. "DDDDDDEEEEEEKKKKUUUUU?" the entire class screamed except for Quince and Alex who both yelled "DDDDDDAAAAAAAADDDD?". "That's right everyone. I am here to be your class 1-A homeroom teacher. Now let me tell you the seating arrangements." Deku announced as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. He organized the students in the order he had been given with the student with short black hair in the front left hand seat and Joy in the back right hand seat. All Quince was glad about was sitting beside Devin in the back. _This is perfect. Not only am I just sitting beside Devin, but we are also in the perfect spot for secret in-class romance._ Quince thought as she admired her classmate rather than concentrating on what her father was talking about. "Alright I see everyone's in the right seats, now let's begin." Deku announced as he started the lesson.

Lunch had arrived and Quince was still daydreaming about Devin as she sat at the lunch table with Max and Joy. "Oooh I think Quince's got a cruuuuuush." Joy said to Max who was honestly more interested in his bowl of ramen instead of what his friends were talking about. Joy asked "So, Quin, who is it?". Quince suddenly snapped out of her admiration for Devin and started blushing. "I'm not telling. You're just gonna tell the entire school like you did when Bolta and Max started dating." She snapped. Max looked down. Even the mention of Bolta's name was enough to upset him but his friends just assumed it was him being upset about having his grandfather's quirk. On the other side of the cafeteria, Alex sat alone. He wasn't really one for socializing in middle school. He used to be quite happy just following Quince around but as they got older, Quince became more popular and therefore started to neglect her twin brother. Alex did make a couple of friends with the same ambition as he had but Alex was the only one who made it to UA. Suddenly, a familiar voice said "Sorry for startling you earlier.". Alex looked up to see the student with black hair standing over him. She smiled and asked if she could sit which Alex obviously said yes to. The student sat down and said "I realize I never introduced myself. I'm Tenseya Iida and it's a pleasure to be your classmate.". Alex stuttered "A-Alex Midorya. Don't mind if I ask but what is your quirk?". Tenseya smiled and replied "I can speed up any technological process. Slow wi-fi? I fix it. Download taking forever? I can make it two seconds. If you need any technological help, I'm your girl.". Alex noticed how confidently Tenseya spoke about her quirk and secretly wished he could be that confident about his quirk but it was embarrassing. He was born quirkless but after his dad gave him One for All, he never knew how to explain it which made the situation worse when Tenseya asked him what his quirk was. "Um...it's uh...you know...uh...strength enhancement." was his excuse. Tenseya smiled and said "Well I can't wait to see it in action.". Alex's confidence suddenly boosted. Not only did he now know how to explain his quirk but he had made the kind, joyous friend he had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayy, I'm back from the dead and I suddenly had ideas for this story so here we go. Also I am finally doing the line spacing thing. I started doing this on my fictionpress account so you can go look at that. Anyway, let us begin.

* * *

The first day of school had ended and Quince was preparing to go home with Alex when she noticed Max. She ran over to him to stop him from leaving. Max was startled at Quince's ability to ran in front of him so fast that he nearly fell backwards into the chair.

"Hey Max. Sorry for stopping you but I think maybe you should ask out a girl. Let's see, I'm not sure about Joy, I have someone, Bolta and you broke up so...um TRY THAT GIRL!" Quince said before pointing at a girl. She was pale with blue hair, a violet left eye and a red right eye. She had bandages covering the right side of her body from her forehead to her fingertips. Max wasn't sure about approaching this girl. She seemed a little off to him. Max was just about to deny Quince's request when all of a sudden, he realized that he was standing right in front of her. The two kind of stared at each other for a few minutes before Quince started talking.

"Hello. I'm Quince Midoriya and this is my friend Max Todoroki. He wants to ask you something." she stated. Max turned bright red. He tried to explain but it seemed the girl had already made up her mind.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." she said bluntly. Max was relieved that he didn't have to go out with her but Quince was slightly ticked off.

"Okay then we can all be friends. What's your name? Also I wanna know about your bandages? And why were you late this morning. I didn't see you until after lunch." Quince said enthusiastically. _She really doesn't give up does she. Just like her father._ Max thought to himself. The pale girl's face seemed slightly annoyed.

"Fine I'll talk. You ask a lot of questions. I'm Dust Shigaraki, the bandages are so I don't accidentally activate my quirk in public and I was late because I had troubles getting out of the house due to my overly possessive father who hates the fact that I look up to Deku. By the way, Quince Midoriya, I know you're Deku's daughter. I really look up to your dad which is why I'd prefer to be your friend rather than Shoto's daughter-in-law." her blunt tone from earlier seemed to had slightly improved and was more upbeat and happy. Max was more relieved that he didn't have to get a girlfriend. Quince was glad to finally get Dust to open up about herself.

"Well, as you know I'm Deku's daughter. I had a twin brother, Alex, he's in this class. I have two pro-hero parents so Alex and I have to look out for each other. My quirk is zero gravity like my mom. Max, why don't you explain somethings about yourself." Quince explained. Max sighed but obeyed his friend.

"I'm...Max Todoroki, Shoto's son and Endeavor's grandson. My quirk is fire on my right side and adorable murder on my left si-" he was about to continue when Dust and Quince started laughing at him. Max sighed and left the classroom. He was due to visit his grandmother with his father anyway. Alex looked over at Quince and Dust. He noticed how occupied the two were with each other so he decided to wait for his sister outside the classroom. Quince eventually stopped laughing and she had one last question for Dust before she left.

"Hey Dust, what actually is your quirk?" Quince asked. Dust stopped laughing and looked down. She had always been embarrassed by her quirk. Her quirk and her surname were always giveaways to her background which often shot fear into anyone she told which is why is never told anyway. Either way, she told Quince with the hope that high school would be different.

"I...It's kind of similar to Thirteen's quirk but it doesn't suck anything...well it does suck to have. I can turn my body into mist, hence the bandages to keep it under control. If my mist touches anything, it turns to dust. I call it the 'Shredding mist'." Dust explained. Quince smiled, said her goodbyes and left to see if Alex was still there so the two could go home. Dust made her way home too. She headed down the dark alleyway in the city and down into a bar where two familiar villains were having drinks.

"Well...how is are little angel...the only successful...NOMU!" Tomura Shigaraki greeted Dust with. Dust didn't reply to her father's rejoice of her return and walked into her room. She locked her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed. She turned on her lamp to reveal her many hero posters of the many heroes that she looked up to. There was posters of Deku, Shoto, Uravity and Ingenium along with a tape-fixed poster of All might and other old hero posters. She thought about how much she wanted to be a hero, how much she admired the heroes on her walls and how much she hated her past with the League of Villains. Dust took off her bandages to avoid getting too sweaty. Taking off her bandages revealed the exposure of part of her skull, the mark on her collar bone consisting of the numbers "107126" written in red like a tattoo and her arm made of mist. Dust looked up at the heroes once again and sighed.

"How can someone made to do so many horrible things, do things as kind and as nurturing as these heroes have?" she asked herself as she lay down on her bed and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Ayy look at that I did something productive. I might update this weekend as well because I have another story planned and it's much better than thinking up a random theory about Shigaraki being autistic...don't ask. My brain gets a little too weird at 12 in the morning. Anyway, I hope to come out with a new story this weekend.


End file.
